Plate-type heat exchangers comprising a stack of heat exchanger plates are well known. Such heat exchangers are commonly employed for effecting heat transfer between a first fluid, for example a lubricating oil to be cooled, and a second fluid, for example a liquid coolant.
There is a need for improved heat exchangers of this type which are economical to manufacture and in which the heat transfer between the fluids is optimized.